Testificate Space Program: When They Left Earth
by Captain Marine
Summary: Long have Testificates faced the humiliation of being good at nothing but personal stores. But that all changes when a Testificate named Albert Testificate creates a schematic for a Tier 1 rocket. What hilarity will ensue? What challenges will they face? (Contains mods:Like Galacticraft and re will be added soon.)


Date: November 19th

Location: Versok Village

Coordinates:

X:658.23  
Y:346-98

Z:-20.93

I woke up instead of feeling tired and groggy like I usually am,I feel ready to stare death in the eye. Today marks the day of a special event. The grand reveal of Testificate Space Program, a space program meant to show the humans that testificates can do great things as well. They started about seventeen months ago in a tiny, dirt-floored home that only had 2x3 blocks of space. Then it progressed to about 450x780 blocks of interior space at ground floor. Oh, wait, I forgot to tell you who I am. My name is Jonry Testificate. A used-to-be blacksmith working on swords and ore smelting. I do not know how I got invited to join, but apparently they needed someone to smelt the exotic ores they might mine on other worlds and asked me since I smelted many rare ores such as emerald, diamond, and of course, gold. I got up and fastened my tuxedo and tied a light-green tie around my collar. Once dressed, I stepped to the window of my 3x3 home in the tiny village of Versok. It was a beautiful place filled with pumpkins and settled quite nicely near a ocean. Villages like these were usually seen as vacant motels to humans,but this village actually had many emeralds come shipping in, so many in fact that we were literally trading 2 emeralds for 20 blocks of dirt! I opened the door and stepped outside to become plastered with the scent of the rising sun, and burning zombies. I looked around in content at the village around me. Just your average farmers donating bread to the butchers for sandwiches and burgers. I made my way down the street past the statue of Zeblias Testificate, the founder of this village. He also found a harbor village close by named New Haven. I always loved to go New Haven to see the fish and traveling merchants, but I aim to one day live there and make a living off of a large engineering business. However, the village recently had a governmental scandal, forcing the mayor to raise taxes. But, back to what is happening now. I head for the New Haven Transit Station, the one place where you could get on a giant boat, or a minecart convoy. I hop on my donkey, placing all of his luggage in the chest and set off to New Haven.

-TSP-

Time: 1340

Total Time Jump: 3 Hours

Location: New Haven

I took a bite from my half-eaten apple as I rode into New Haven, a town with the middle lanes composed of water for the boats. I could see all the cildren running, playing, and enjoying life. I had to admit that I was a little jealous, but I would rather be a blacksmith rather than a troublemaker. Wait, I'm getting off-track again. Better focus on the task at hand. Now where was I? Oh, yes, the trip to Testificate Space Center! Better buy the tickets for the boat ride. I approached the harbor area later after getting some steak for lunch. I walked around the harbor until I found my ride, a moderately sized galleon. By the ladder was a booth selling tickets. I said to the clerk, "One ticket to the mainland." She repleid, "That'll be two emeralds please sir." I dug into my pockets, giving her two emeralds as I looked at the destination, Fergia. "Here you are sir," she said handing me my tickets. "Thanks you." I replied as I boarded the galleon. I immediately noticed the fancy indivuduals who walked around giving free drinks,then I immediately thought to myself, "How long until I leave this crazy place?"

-TSP-

Time: 0945  
Total Time Jump: 3 Days

Location: Fergia

I eagerly awaited to step on land once again. With my luggage in my inventory I stepped foot on solid ground again. I eagerly awaited the oppurtunity to work with the greatest minds in the Testificate Nation! But being among greats can affect your mind, body, and spirit. So here is where I decide to end my tale for now. I'll write to you another time, and another event! Farewell, and goodbye!

-Jonry Testificate


End file.
